His Little Brat: Fortitude
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Modern AU: Levi Ackerman, Captain of the SR Police Precinct of Trost has always followed the code of his department. But when the orphaned child of a drug-abuser is left to his care, he finds that rules and regulations aren't everything. Daddy/Daughter fluff (Originally posted on Deviantart)
**His Little Brat**

 **~ Fortitude ~**

* * *

Levi Ackerman, Captain of the SR Precinct of Trost, was a man of few words and undeniable results. To his superiors and inferiors alike he showed silent attention, though his personal respect was only granted to those who had well earned it. He wasn't a kind man, or even a particularly _nice_ man, but he was good at what he did and those around him knew better than to question his methods. When it came to upholding the law there was no one better. Levi was as straight as an arrow and twice as ruthless when in a pinch. (A truth that most of the city's criminals were now well aware of.)

The Captain and his team of detectives and cops were unquestionably the best in their skill set. And due to their unyielding efforts, Trost's crime rate had dropped to an all-time low. Though sadly, there would always be a need for the judicial system, no matter how well they did their jobs.

It was a fact that despite Levi being at the top of the figurative ladder, that the man had never been one to let others do his work for him. More often than not, you could find him working in the field with his subordinates, rather than sitting at his desk at the Precinct HQ. Which was most likely why he was revered by those around him. His willingness to help his underlings, added to his close ties with Commissioner Erwin Smith and Mayor Pixis had made him a high-rolling leader. Though currently the stalwart and stoic Police Captain was at a loss at what to do.

It had been a chaotic day to say the least. Earlier that morning they had gotten a reliable tip on a drug house in the lower district from one of their steady informants. And as expected they had moved on the information- winning the day with several drug-lords in custody and many goons dead or placed strategically in the holding cells. It had been a lot of paperwork, a lot of hassle, and more than a little dexterity, but they had pulled it off without a hitch. . .

. . . . Well, that's what the day _had_ promised. Though the official outcome hadn't turned out quite so clear-cut.

Currently Levi sat in his secluded office, staring out of his large window that faced the sprawling metropolitan city that he had grown up in. His sea gray eyes traveled over the giant buildings thoughtfully, though he didn't see anything in-particular as he speculated on his next course of action. For an unknown amount of time, he sat in silence debating his options, before his gaze dropped down to the small figure that huddled on his lap.

When the Captain had first found the small child wandering through the corpses and pandemonium of the drug-den, his usually well-hidden heartstrings had been utterly destroyed. Having been raised by a single mother in the slums himself, Levi had always held a distinct understanding and appreciation for the poor souls who had no choice but to be there. . . And as the man had watched the child approach him, his old sympathies flared to an untenable height. She was no more than five years old, and from the looks of it, had already had a hard shake in life. The girl hadn't had shoes and all that covered her body was a filthy man's shirt that draped over her like a bulky dress. Her hair was so matted and dirty that it was virtually impossible to tell what color the locks actually were.

In truth, the only thing that had stood apart from the grime that painted her anorexic body, were the intelligent gray eyes that had looked at him with pure resolution. Though she was young and still rather new to the world, she was openly resigned to her fate. There was no childish ambition or terrified naivete. Only a tired fortitude that flowed from the depths of her irises' like a pool of water that enveloped Levi despite his heart of stone. . . Those eyes, almost devoid of life but still so powerful, had been the thing to make Levi pause and holster his gun back in its casing.

It was a new statewide policy to _take care of_ children whose parents were unable to keep them. With the population boom it was impossible for the state to feed and foster the offspring of criminals. So a law had been passed. These children would be disposed of whenever encountered, unless another family member should be discovered who could claim them. Though such a stipulation was humorous at best. Seeing as most of the orphaned kids that were subjected to the new law were starving street urchins.

Levi had known the second he saw the girl that she had no one left. He had known that she fitted the requirements of the killing sanction like a glove, but he hadn't responded accordingly. Instead of putting a slug between her eyes and walking away, the short Captain had gently picked the child up in his arms and carried her from the scene. Levi didn't care if his subordinates saw him with the child; as far as he was concerned she had earned her life fair and square. But luckily there was no need for confrontation, seeing as Levi was well respected and his overcoat was so large that the sickly child was completely hidden as he held her to his chest and exited the crime scene.

That had been nearly an hour ago and now Levi sat with the curious girl on his lap, far from any prying eyes or ears to disturb them. In truth, he hadn't thought very far ahead when he had taken the child with him. It had been more of an impulse than anything else and now he was forced to face his decision.

"What am I going to do with you," he muttered quietly to himself, though the girl obviously heard him.

With her unique gray eyes she gazed up at him, from the folds of his overcoat that he had yet to take off, and stared. For a moment, Levi didn't notice, but when she continued for several full minutes he finally met her gaze.

"What is it, brat?" Though the question was blunt his voice was surprisingly gentle, almost tired as he regarded her.

For a second the girl looked like she wouldn't answer him, but as he continued to wait for her patiently she cautiously spoke.

". . . Daddy's gone, isn't he?"

Levi's face remained impassive as the whispered question reached his well-trained ears. Presuming the child's father had been one of the druggies that had been apprehended or taken out during the bust, it was a fair assumption that her father was in fact deceased.

The dark haired man nodded his head once as he looked at her attentively. Levi had never been a cuddly or clingy sort of person, but this kid had earned his attention and respect. She had approached him calmly when he had his weapon drawn, and she hadn't cried, begged, or tried to run. She had faced him. She was obviously precocious, so she hadn't done so from a lack of understanding. The kid had known that the corpses around her had been killed by guns like his . . . and yet she had come to him. . . She hadn't been afraid. For some reason she had given him her . . . _trust._

The little girl took his affirmative nod and looked away from him, out towards the window. "That means I'm all alone. . ."

"You mean you don't have anyone?"

The five year old shook her grime-covered hair. "Mama died a long time ago. . . And I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"What about extended family, like aunts or uncles?" Levi pressed gently.

"I don't know. . . Mama and Daddy never talked about that."

Levi was quiet for a moment, continuing to study the child before he knew what needed to be done.

With a slight grunt, the man rose from his desk chair; his hands naturally going to cradle the small girl to him so he wouldn't drop her. Then he shifted her closer as he came to a standing position and moved towards his office door.

"Where are we going?" The child asked curiously, letting her small hand rest just above his heart. Though the action wasn't done on purpose, it was rather symbolic to the events of the day.

"We're going home, brat. I'm tired and you need a bath."

Several tears rose in her bright gray eyes. "I don't have a home anymore."

Levi sighed as he pulled open his office door and walked down a long corridor that led to the parking lot.

"Oi, don't make me repeat myself, kid. I don't like it."

"B-But," she began, but he stopped mid-stride and looked down at her intently.

"No buts. You're staying with me until we can find another member of your family. End of discussion. And if you don't like it, too bad."

The child's eyes grew extremely wide as the man looked down at her expectantly. He could see her cogs turning as she fought to understand him completely. Though as what he was saying clicked, he was surprised by what she did next. Once again there was no fear or negative emotion displayed on her pale, little face. Only a heart wrenching gratitude that shook the Captain to his core, as she began to truly cry. Now, after all she had been through, the girl cried clinging to the man she didn't even know, as she was hit by both remorse and relief. She wasn't all alone after all. She wouldn't be stuck by herself. She had _someone._

Levi awkwardly rubbed her little back as she sobbed, before he placed his palm against the back of her head and held her. The action was gentle and comforting despite the man's usually hard countenance. And the reassuring contact was a Godsend to the little girl who held onto him for dear life. Everything had been taken from her: her home, her mother and father, and heavens knew what else.

"You ready to head out?" He asked after sometime, as her tears finally began to dissipate.

"Y-Yes," she hiccuped.

He gave her a small smile, as he unlocked his Bentley and placed her into the passenger seat and buckled her up. "I'm Levi, by the way."

The little girl quietly told him her name in return as he got into the driver's seat, and pulled out of the Police Station parking lot and towards the nicer part of Trost.

"Well, Jane, here's to finding your family, kiddo," Levi dipped his head to the girl. Then after a couple more minutes of silent driving, he felt a cold little hand come up to rest on his right forearm.

"Thank you, Mr. Levi."

Levi reached over with his left hand to pat her little hand with his own larger one, as they pulled up before the man's house.

"Don't thank me just yet," he cautioned humorously, as he helped the little girl out of the car and led her towards his home. "I don't know if I'll be able to find them or not . . ."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So I finally decided to buck up and write a Levi story. ^^; I am so scared to post this! I think I killed Heichou's characterizations! I'm sooooo sooo sorry!

Any ideas, thoughts? Please share em! I'm scared and need hand-holding. X'D

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
